Talk:Fredbear/@comment-36108207-20180707114335
Ayo! I messed around with the death sounds of Fredbear, and they actually started to sound like words. The 1st one sounds like: 'It's hard to conceal'... That might seem random, but, I think it is a reference to William Afton's murders, to the lives he took and how he concealed, how he hid the dead bodies of the children in the animatronic suits. Also, it might refer to the fact that Fredbear's soul hides (or is trapped) within the Golden Freddy suit, but more on that later... The second one sounds like: 'I've told that child everything you have done'... This is a clear reference to where we see Fredbear in the 4th instalment. In this line talks about how he told the crying child (Michael Afton, his son, probably) about the deaths he caused, because the child that possessed Fredbear was most likely killed before the Bite of 83', and he wanted to warn this kid about what his father was doing. As we can see, Fredbear is always near the Crying Child, always looking at him, almost looking like he is trying to protect him (I don't really know about this one) The 3rd one is pretty interesting. It sounds like: 'It's time to break free!'. Remember how I said before that Fredbear's soul is actually trapped within Golden Freddy? Yeah, when we use the death coin on G. Freddy, we actually free that spirit out of the suit, we let it 'break free', we destroy its prison! On the other hand... this line might actually mean that Fredbear's soul was trapped in the Fredbear's suit (that would mean that Fredbear and Golden Freddy are pretty much the exact same!) because he was killed on his birthday, and for that reason, he couldn't... 'break free' like the other's did back in FNAF 3 (on the good ending screen we see only 4 masks, and G. Freddy is nowhere to be seen). That would mean that Fredbear is 'the one' Afton 'shouldn't have killed', that one child that he should have spared because it was his birthday! Again, basically, when we use the D. Coin on G. Freddy, we break that prison, where the soul is trapped, and it comes out looking like brand new! If you say Fredbear/ G. Freddy wasn't freed, then here's an argument: In the very final cutscene of UCN, we see G. Freddy (!!!FROM FNAF 1!!!) shaking and moving... That is the soul of 'the one', the child killed on his birthday trying to... to 'break free', meaning it happened before the suit became rotten and dirty (!!!LIKE THE FNAF 2 ONE!!!). But when we use the D. Coin on THE FNAF 2 Golden Freddy, that being long after the events of the murder, Fredbear BEAKS FREE out of that suit, but like brand new, like he was finally freed out of that prison, and we can see his true form! The final cutscene isn't happening after the events of the FNAF 6 fire, it is happening long before, around the events of FNAF 1, even earlier. UPDATE!!!! I re-re-re-re-edited them again, and the second one actually sounds like 'It's/There is more fantasy and fun where I came from'. Probably tells us that everyone had the time of their lifetime at Freddy's (Probably the Diner) before the murders happened, then everything fell apart. (IDK, the first one is more logical, but at the same time, this sounds more like it!) Thank you for reading if you made it this far! also, check out the lines I edited. Tell me if you agree with me or not! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RgImzzR8xKc&feature=youtu.be